ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:International Space Agency
Membership of the ISA In the Star Trek Fact Files there is a graphic of the Ares IV where many flags of Earth nations are displayed around the ISA logo. If we use this a basis, we could make a list of member states of the ISA from the flags that can be identified. Kennelly 13:09, 14 Sep 2005 (UTC) :Okay, using the Star Trek: The Magazine article on it (which I assume used the same graphics as the Fact Files) I got the following member flags. The "Graphic, Ion Distributor" list were the ones that were visible on screen by the way. The order of the other ones doesn't seem right, and I assume they just used the same one side of flags for all the sides. ISA Members: *(Graphic, Ion Distributor page) **? **Japan **Belgium **Denmark **France **Germany **Australia **Greece **Netherlands (although maybe Luxembourg) **Spain **Sweden **Switzerland **Britain **Israel **Austria :NOTE: The ones below come from a black and white image, so most colors can't be discerned. *Dorsal **(Three-tiered) **(Sweden/Denmark cross) **Switzerland **Britain **Israel **(Three-tiered) **United States **(Three tiered) **Canada **Japan (Though possibly Palau or Bangladesh) **(Tricolor) **(Sweden/Denmark cross) **(Tricolor) **(Slash /) *Starboard **Japan (Though, possibly Palau or Bangladesh) **(Tricolor) **(Sweden/Denmark cross) **(Tricolor) **(Three tiered) **Australia **Greece **(Three tiered) **(Three tiered, larger middle) **(Sweden/Denmark cross) **Japan? (Possibly Palau or Bangladesh) **Switzerland **? (low resolution) **Israel **(Tricolor) *Ventral **(Three-tiered) **? **Switzerland **? **Israel **Three-tiered **United States **(Three tiered) **Canada **Japan **(Tricolor) **(Sweden/Denmark style cross) **(Tricolor) **(Slash; Tanzania/Namibia? Trinidad and Tobago?) Was Ares IV the "First" mission to Mars, or merely "One of the first"? There is conflicting information within the banks of Memory Alpha. In the Background section of the entry for Ares IV, there is discussion regarding the status of Ares IV being the first manned mission to Mars. This may call into question the statement made on the page for International Space Agency. --Mgg4 22:34, 10 April 2007 (UTC) Why I remove the link from the "external links" Sorry, but I'm not sure how to respond to an individual. Since the issue concerns this page, I'll post it here. I recieved the following message, in quotes... "Perhaps you could provide an explanation as to why you keep removing the link to ISA's official site from International Space Agency...? Without a valid explanation, the link will just be put back (although the next time the link is removed without an explanation, the page will be protected from editing). So please explain why you feel the link shouldn't be there at Talk:International Space Agency and wait to see if others agree with you. Thank you. --From Andoria with Love 12:38, 20 July 2007 (UTC) edit Welcome" Clicking the link to "From Andoria with Love," I got "Shran." (The user, not the article.) In any case, I figured that responding here would be best. 1. The "International Space Agency" external link linked to in the ISA page has nothing to do with the ISA referenced to in Star Trek. 2. The individual responsible for the upkeep of the ISA website is known for spamming and trolling various websites. (For example, see the ST.com "StarTrek.com Web Site" forum... You will see a number of topics by the individual responsible for the ISA website. A simple browse through those topics will reveal what he is. MA.org should not be associated with such trash. 3.If a topic for this ISA is deemed necessary, it should be as a separate article. One for the Star Trek ISA, and one for the other ISA. : The purpose of the "External Links" is to link Star Trek articles to counterpart articles which contain "real world" information on the same topic, so as to offer the reader resources for additional information on the subject without going into too much detail in the "Star Trek" article that has nothing to do with Star Trek. --Alan 17:10, 20 July 2007 (UTC) Conspiracy theorists have nothing to do with what we've seen concerning the ISA. The supposed "real" ISA is nothing but that. (Honestly, browse through the link I provided above. You'll see a plethora of accusations of various members being CIA operatives posting with the goal of spreading "disinformation," and "propaganda.")